


Cookies

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative





	

The worktop was covered in flour. The smell of freshly baked food drifted out of the room. The pyro murmured happily while he worked, washing out the used dishes. The kettle whistled noisily as he finished cleaning, pouring water into three mugs. It was rather late to be baking but it made him happy. He poured out hot water into the three mugs stirring it up, then adding marshmallows and cream. All was placed on a tray alongside a plate of warm cookies. The pyro slowly left the room carrying the tray. He hummed softly walking down the basement steps towards the engineers workshop. 

A soft thump hit the door. The engineer smiled softly walking to open the door. The pyro walked in placing the tray down.   
"Thanks mister." Spoke the engineer picking up a cup of hot chocolate. 

"Where's Medic?" Murmured Pyro looking around the room holding another mug. He walked further in noticing the medi-gun sitting on a desk. Behind it the medic was slumped over the table with his arms folded in front of his face. His breathing was soft as his shoulders rose and fell slowly. The pyro laughed and shook his shoulder gently. The medic rose his head slowly blinking rapidly at the light. 

"Was ist los?" He yawned pushing the goggles covering his eyes up into his ruffled hair. The pyro handed him the mug and made sure he had a good grip on it before letting go. The medic smiled taking a sip then stood up walking over to the engineer.   
"Danke Pyro."

The pyro sat on the desk, pushing up his mask to allow him to take a drink of the warm chocolate. He felt soft lips against his cheek and smiled brightly at the Engineer, who sat up beside him. The medic sat quietly on the chair behind the desk finishing off his hot chocolate. He yawned softly slumping forward into his arms again. 

"I think someone needs to get to their bed pyro, will you help me with him?" Asked the engineer. The two of them helped up the exhausted medic who staggered between them out of the room. They opened the door to the pyros room, heat wrapping around them from the small fire at the far wall. The medic shrugged off his jacket and slowly took of his shirt and shoes placing them on the chair. He climb onto the bed sleepily fighting to stay awake. The engineer took of his overalls and shoes, staying in a t-shirt and boxers then climb in beside him. He kissed the medic softly taking his glasses and goggles from him placing the on the bedside chest. The pyro changed into a pair of red pyjamas and got in at the medics other side hugging his ballonicorn tight to his chest. The medic turned around and wrapped his arms around the firebug kissing the top of his head gently. The pyro smiled watching him settle down before falling asleep too.


End file.
